The Study Date: HOJO
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome go's back in her time to find out that HOJO has already set up a study date with her and the Inuyasha comes into view as a humen when the NO MOON NIGHT APPROCHES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters invovled , I do how ever own this storys theme and concept.

The Study Date: HOJO

It had been a bright sunny day in the fuedal time's , and Kagome and gang hadnt really done much in the past two days , Kagome thought up a plan to go back to her time to study for this huge math test she knew she would be having in a day or so , So she in the middle of the night crept away from Inuyasha and the rest, to go to the well she left a note of course so they wouldnt worry but ... Inuyasha heard her leaving and than...

**" And where do you think your going?!"..." Damnit dont you know its dangerous for you to be alone out here in the forest , ALONE!"**

_" Oh Hi inuyasha, and yes i do know its dangerous but im pretty strong yeah know."" Oh And I um , am going home to study fora math test, I meen we really arent doing much at the time so i figured..."_

**" What that you would just go away at night and than scare the shit out of all of us thinking you had been deamonaped!"**

_" I left a note"_

**"Oh well I wont let you go kagome , we need you more here than one of those stupid test things."**

" Hes Quite Right Kagome , We do need you but Inuyasha why cant she go for a few days?" Miroku said now standing behind them, and Inuyasha was very shocked to see him and Kagome Thought _ Didnt Inuyasha smell Miroku comming hmmm , i Dont think its close tothe night of no moon._

" I think you should let kagome go home to inuyasha" Sango now said , but no one elss was there which ment that the two other deamons , Shippou and Kerara were still at bay sleeping the night away.

Well I hope you enjoyed this so far, PS IM EDITING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW FOR SPELLING ERRORS! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY:):D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters yada yada yada ,,, I do own this storys plot though.

STUDY DATE: Hojo CHAPTER 2

_" Ok well Im off I'll be back in two days inuyasha, BYE!"_

_Kagome said with a smile as she jumped into ther bone-eaters-well, not like inuyasha could stop her he had just ben __SITTED__ and really hard to so he was a little unconsious._

KAGOMES HOME TIME:

_" Mom , Souta, G-chan( Grandpa)... Is anyone home?"_

" Oh hello dear we are in here , in the kitchen ."

_" Keh mom be there in a minute"_

Kagome ran up stairs and changed into some short short's and a tank top so she would at least appear to me clean.

_" wow mom its looks yummy!"_ ( Gobble gobble ) Kagome ate all of her food and secounds .

" Dont you eat in the fuedal era dear?"

Kagomes mom was always worrying about food and shelter for her doughter , but she knew Inuyasha would protect Kagome even risk his life , she could tell from the way he acted around Kagome.

" He sis?"

_" Yeah"( Slurp)_

" Wheres Inuyasha, didnt he come with you?"

_" Nope he didnt , i told him i had a test and -"_

**" Than she said SIT!"**

" INUYASHA! "

Kagomes brother loved inuyasha, he was souats hero in real life form.

**" Hey kid"**

" I thought you didnt come with kagome"

**" I didnt come with her , i came on my own i cant have her be clumsy and get her self killed now can i geese..."**

" Inuyasha dear , would you like some ramen?"

**" ramen, Yes i would thanks."**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do notown inuyasha in anyway shape or form but i do own this story.

study date hojo: Chapter3

_"__Inuyasha what are you doing here?"_

**" What do you think stupid , I came to see you and..."**

_" Oh no INUYASHA!"_

**" Damnit"**

Inuyasha had changed glowed a really pale yellow and than his hair turned black and his claws were gone , and its cute little doggy ears were gone aswell.

_" Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry i forgot tonight was the night of no moon"... " Otherwise i would of never of left you"_

**" Pttt I can survive on my own , thats not why i came..."**

_" Oh really... " I know hes so stubborn he came because he feels safer when im around him on his special time when the moon doesnt shine._

_" __Well Inuyasha if you feel safer here i dont mind you staying"_

Kagome didnt look up from her empty bowls as she talked , infact she changed a light blush of red.Inuyasha noticed and said nothing but SOUTA noticed and said.

" Wow sis nice color" chuckle,giggle OUCH! Inuyasha why did you hit me on the head" Souta said as he rubbed his new bump on his back of his head.

**" Pttt likei need to say why."**

Kagome was glad inuyasha did it , but she still had to say something otherwise he would know she was happy about it "_Inuyasha"_

Inuyasha just turned he head and looked at kagome mother who had a huge grin on her face.

_" Mom whats no funny?"_

" you two would look so good together"

At that both inuyasha and kagome fell off of there chairs in dumb-founded ways.

**" WHAT-**_**WHAT!"**_

They both said

" Oh nothing , just a little thought that popped in my head , So souta are you full yet or do you want some more food?"

Everyone was looking at Kagomes mother in shock...

------ I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! END OF THIS CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are in the story , I Do how ever own this stories plot and idea ….

The study date Hojo: chapter4

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK AT THE DOOR!

" _Hmmm I wonder who that is , Ill answer it "_

Kagome was glad someone was at her door , that person just broke the weird feeling in the room that Kagome's mom had no nicely bestowed.

Kagome got to the door and opened it …

" Oh hello kagome , I'm glad to see your feeling better"

_Hello Hojo , what are you doing here?"_

Kagome was talking in a really low voice so she didn't get inuyasha attention and have him come and see her talking to Hojo. Inuyasha was a really jealous person and may try to fight or something . But he also was a human at the time being so Kagome knew in the back of her mind he couldn't hear her talking as well …

" _one minute Hojo I'll go grab my cote and come outside so we can talk"_

" Ok Kagome , ill be waiting'" … But hey Kagome do you think its wise for you to come out you really shouldn't get sicker than you already are"

_Why does grandpa always have to say I'm sick with some kind of deathly disease's! " Oh I feel wonderful one minute"_

Kagome ran inside and got on her jacket but just before she had cleared the living room souta had to open his mouth…

" Hey sis where are you going?"

" _I'm going outside , And its non of your business"_

" Do you want me to tell Inuyasha that your outside?"

" _NO! and if you do I'll…"_

" Mom Kagome's going outside !"

" _you little brat I'm going to tromp you … IM leaving I'll be back soon everyone!"_

Kagome quickly ran outside to get away from everyone , She wasn't sure whether or not Inuyasha had heard her little brother say she was leaving .

" So Kagome do you have a study partner for the huge tests in school yet?"

" _Actually no I don't , do you have one Hojo?"_

" That's why I came over I was wondering… Would you like to study with me ?, I mean if your feeling up to it."

" _That would be great Hojo , when do you want to study?"_

" How about tomorrow after school."

" _Ok, thanks Hojo ill see you tomorrow after school .. BYE__J__:D"_

Just as Hojo had left Inuyasha came thought the door…

" **So Kagome , who the hell was that!"**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon….**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form I do own this plot to this story.

The Study date HOJO: Chapter 5

_" Oh hello Inuyasha i didnt see you there."_

_Kagome was looking at her feet and not directly at inuyasha in fear of how his anger might look._

**" Well i damn well am here who was that guy?! That wasnt Hobo was it."**

_" Inuyasha his name is H-o-j-o and yes that was him , and if you try anything ill sit you into...""OOPS! i'm sorry inuyasha i didnt mean to say it so hard."_

Inuyasha was on the floor sprawled out from the sit word kagome just used.

**" Kagome!-ugh"**

Inuyasha fainted kagome gasped she had never used her command on him in humen form , and than she realized that she shouldnt do it again.

_" Hey SOUTA! come here and help me carrey Inuyasha to my bed so he can rest, i kind of used that command on him."_

" Ok sis I will I'll help you."[ man i hope he doesnt wake up while we are carrieing him hes going to be mad

End of chapter.


End file.
